


Trust-A. Arlert

by kurasbby



Series: Attack on titan Fan fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, BDSM, Badass Armin Arlert, College Student Armin Arlert, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Nerd Armin Arlert, No Smut, Other, Party, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasbby/pseuds/kurasbby
Summary: I AM SURE YOU WILL HATE Y/N SO PLEAE BARE WITH ME I HOPE U ENJOY . THIS IS MY FIRST AOT/ARMIN FACFIC SO SOREY IF HE ISNT CANON ENOUGH. I'll try my best (there isnt alot of armin fanfics)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Series: Attack on titan Fan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178684
Kudos: 27





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SURE YOU WILL HATE Y/N SO PLEAE BARE WITH ME I HOPE U ENJOY . THIS IS MY FIRST AOT/ARMIN FACFIC SO SOREY IF HE ISNT CANON ENOUGH. I'll try my best (there isnt alot of armin fanfics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you were a partier you had gone to a party with your best friend Sasha. You stumble into your ex friend whom you though was out of your life for good. Is it the universe telling you to move on from the past? Or is it just to prepare you for the future?

It was a cold, late night in January. You were in your dorm binging a new show you found out about from your roommate. You finally had a break from hanging out with friends and going to parties.

You had a few "friends" here and there. Mostly Fuck buddies to be honest. 

You were in a cliche "Sorority". You didn't really want to be in one, but your friend Mikasa was so you joined in. What you did was supposedly "private" information but in the least way of saying it was you basically went to parties, had a few drinks, and then have fun with a few guys.

They would buy you things and so on. Other than that you had another friend. You two were close since around Elementary but during your late highschool years you two broke off. The last you heard from him was that he went to the same college as you. You still had his number but from what happened years ago you never wanted to talk to him. 

Not that it was your fault or anything.

You heard your roommate barge into your room for a quick minute. "Hey Y/N how's it hanging babes?" she said while looking at you on your bed" um nothing really, you?" Sasha jumped onto your bed with a smile on her face "You won't BELIEVE who I ran into y/n" you looked up to the ceiling to think. "Um I don't know Connie, Jean?" They both were her close friends one being your ex the other being the guy she liked. You were kinda jealous. There wasn't anything going on between them. If there was they would have let it go in an instant.

"Nope. I ran into some guy named Flotch right, and he was telling me about how he had a crush on you and shit but I didn't really pay much attention though. I just wanted to get back here" you turned with a look of confusion "Okay and what about it?"

"Well you know Erens throwing a party and whatever, well you should go and meet him" you rolled your eyes. " Ew Babes I really dont want too it's a new year I dont have time for guys." Sasha sighed.

"Yeah whatever but you should come I'll send you the addy." You knew, in the end, you were going to go. Deep down you wanted to party but deeper down you didn't want to leave your dorm.

You got up to go take a shower. When you went into the bathroom checking out your body in the mirror 'Dayum I'm looking kinda cute.'

You got out and wondered if you wanted to go in a pair of sweats or a dress that showed your body off. In the end, you chose the dress. Right as you finished Sasha sent you the address, but there was only one problem,You didn't have a ride. 

You ended up calling a Lyft. You pulled up to the house blasting with rap and trap music. Your song was on so you hurried up and walked in. You quickly noticed a few faces "Aye yo yo yo Y/N in the house ain't a party without em'." you smiled and waved your way to Sasha who you saw standing at a bar.

"Connie what the hell man. Oh hey y/n you made it" she said with a smile as she chugged a few shots of alcohol "Hey and yeah I decided to come but I might leave early" Sasha rolled her eyes while you pulled down your dress a little."You came just in time we were just about to go to the basement"

"Oh okay, I'll come with you" You knew something was going to go down there but you didn't mind.  
As you got down there you looked around to see a bunch of familiar faces. In the corner playing cards was a brunette girl wearing her hair in a messy bun and matching grey sweats, you recognized that face anywhere "YIMIR WHAT'S UP GIRL" you screamed while everyone turned to stare at the two of you "Oh calm down I'm just excited" you said while running towards her into a big hug

"Hey Y/N haven't seen you since Christmas"you smelt her scent of expensive men's cologne, it really suited her in your opinion. "Yeah I know it's been a while so how you been?" a blonde girl with pretty blue eyes caught you eye looking a little angry" I've been good but I got a girl now so." she jokingly shrugged."Ohhh Alright well I'm gonna go with Sasha I dont really want to intrude" you gave her one last hug and went off.

True you and Yimir had a past. You both Hooked up once or twice but you both still Were close in some ways. 

"Hey Sasha I'm gonna get a few drinks I'll be back." you said walking towards the stairs "Alright alright" she stated continuing her conversation with the bald boy.You walked upstairs with the noise of the faint music getting louder. When you finally got to the top you saw another figure standing at the bar area. He seemed familiar but yet you never saw him at a party before.

He had blonde hair and a mini ponytail at the side of his head with the rest of his hair dangling down. It wasn't short nor was it long. He had on black ripped jeans and a light blue sweatshirt with diamond studs. There was a girl up on him so you kept your staring to a minimum.

"Hey can I get a shot of your best please?" the bartender nodded. He looked older than anyone else at the party he was cute but short. "Oh hey levi your looking as fine as ever" you said with a smirk. "Y/n that's not gonna work agian you gotta pay this time." You chuckled "Okay okay sorry sorry but thank you" 

You Looked around to see the blonde-haired guy agian. Within a split second you both locked eye contact. His blue eyes seemed way too familiar until a somewhat idea clicked into your head. Levi handed you your shot glasses, you chugged them and left the area 'how they hell and why the hell do I run into him now...and why does he look so? different..' 

You found your way back to Sasha faster than it took you to leave "Hey Y/n took you a while you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." you sat next to her and Connie "oh nothing it's alright" you just smiled it off.

Sooner or later you saw the guy come downstairs with a girl latched onto him to be honest, you thought it was his sister they both had the same blond hair and the same blue eyes.  
"ARMIN ANNE ITS BEEN SO LONG" You looked to see Sasha running their way giving them hugs. 

You didn't tell Sahsa about Armin because one the past was the past and two .. that's it. You just wanted to clear your mind. "Well since everyone important is here let's Play a game!" Eren said while smirking. Lucky you if you do say so yourself.

Everyone had gotten around into a circle "We are gonna play spin the bottle alright but- instead of that. and since we have like 3 rooms down here whoever it lands on you have to go into a room with them do whatever, however, whoever. The only downfall is you dont know for how long, for christ sake you might be there all night" 

That was sign number one to not play but you played anyway. Everyone had their turns to go it went faster than you expected. "Y/N" You looked up to see a reddish pinkish-haired boy smiling while staring at you "well y/n?" you gulped with fear and walked to the room in the corner.

The guy closed the door behind you. But you didn't really care about anything other than the fact that you didn't know who the hell this man was. "Y/n. I know you dont know me well but I've been praying for this moment for a long time." You decided to take it like a bitch because that was the whole point of the game anyways "Alright well take it away the floor is yours."

After a few minutes, you heard a knock telling you two to come out. You both walked out with the room so quiet you could hear a pin drop. You sat down onto the couch next to sasha who wasnt participating "Y/n did you guys even do anything in there?" You shook your head while smiling with a little laughter "Girl. you dont wanna know"

While you were in the room you guys did do something though. It made you a little uncomfortable in fact. The only thing that happened was Him putting his dick inside of you. You dont even remember how it escalated so quickly. You didn't have enough time for an organism, But you moaned to seem like you were enjoying yourself. 

Being the partier you are you went to play another round. You saw that "Armin" was playing. But you didn't let that stop you because of your dignity.

You spun the bottle praying it would land on someone who at least knew what they were doing. Within a few seconds, you saw a guy get up. You looked up to see it was him. 'God damnit' you thought to yourself.

You walked towards the room thinking it wasn't your Armin. Part of you was wondering if it really was him why he would even be here. He wasn't much of a partier when you last knew him.

You went in and sat onto the bed looking a little weird because it didnt seem like your normal hook up. "Y/n you can have sex with a bunch of guys and not do anything with me?" he said with a hint of laughter.

Long story short you knew who it was."So it is you Armin." He moved to sit next to you"Y/N can you just forget the pa-" You interrupted him with a kiss. Actually surprising yourself. 

But you were drunk. Wanted sex. You also wanted to get it over with.  
You pulled away for some air "Please stop talking." He quickly nodded. 

You went back for another kiss putting his hand on the side of your cheek. In the beginning, you were in the thought of domming him. He pulled away Within a second causing tou to knit your eyebrows together."What are you doing?" He looked down-pointing to your breasts"Can I take your dress off?" He asked with a very innocent look.'Damn this night is gonna be long' 

He quickly took your dress off and went for a deeper and rougher kiss. When you weren't paying attention .He put his hands into your underwear gently rubbing your clit causing you too moan in his mouth.

He took it as a sign to enter. He danced with your tounge for a while,then wanting to get a breath of air he bit your lip while pulling back taking his hand out of your panties.

"Lay down" You gently played down onto the bed as he went on top of you. "You sure are quiet y/n. You really dont like me do you.." You had a little fear in your eyes because you never felt this feeling before.He attacked your neck kissing and sucking on the same spot a few times. You let out a little moan feeling a smirk grow onto his face. 

He took your bra off and started playing with your beasts pinching and twisting causing you to let out a large moan."There we gooo." Armin said while going to give you a small kiss.

He started kissing your collar bone. The moving to your breasts sucking one then toying with the other. Then he kissed his way down stopping at your v line moving his way to your thighs giving then little kisses and pecks."Arminn.." He was taking too long in your opinion. 

In a few seconds you felt his wet muscle Sliding against your clit. He started sucking pushing his tongue in and out of your hole. "F-Fuuck Armiin" you moaned. He took his tongue out and sucked on your clit, he then placed 2 fingers in pushing them in and out then in a sissoring motion over and over going faster by the minute causing you to yelp. He looked into your (E/C) eyes, eyeing you as you submit yourself to him.

Your hand moved towards his hair pulling and tugging it. You felt yourself reaching your climax. Armin felt your insides Closing in on him and went a little faster.

You let out a Large moan taking your hands out of his hair. He licked up All of your juices and came up for another kiss. "HEY TIMES UP LOSERS." 

You quickly put your dress on without saying a word leaving him behind.

After the game finished, most of you went back upstairs. You and Sasha had gotten more drinks and went to dance. "Sasha I'm going to be honest, I did have a little fun tonight" She smiled while hugging you. "Babes I told you that you should have came." You admired the fact that she cared about you and wanted you to enjoy yourself.

You got up to go to the restroom feeling fuzzy. You were bumping into a few walls here and there but not enough to hurt yourself. 

While you were on your way you saw a tallish man with a really light blonde hair color it was short but not bald short. 

"Hey hey mind if I come in there with you~"

\------------------------  
You suddenly woke up to the sight of a room which you do not remember coming in. It didn't look like your dorm though. You looked at your clothes and you where wearing a familiar light blue sweatshirt. Feeling fuzzy from last night you dont remeber who's it was. 

You turned too see a skinny figure a back turned against you. They weren't too muscular but there was sure something there. You got up and stood on the bed holding a pillow as if it would do you any good"HEY who the hell are you?" 

The Figure turned around Too see the blonde you "ran into" at the party last night holding a white kitten. "Oh hey Y/n you finally woke up" you sat down knowing nothing happened even though you dont remember. "So I'm here because?" He soon realized what you might have been implying "Oh no y/n I didn't do anything too after the game. I just brought you here before you could do something else you would have regretted." He said with an innocent smile. "Armin that didn't answer my question why am I here?" 

You felt you were being rude but he deserved it. "Well, I cant explain that but-"

You quickly interrupted him "Amrin your such a tease, and what the hell happened too you, you look soo...soo." He stood up with a little rage in him "Hey hey dont disrespect me in my house okay you not in a place to do that" you didn't get scared but you did think it was funny somehow.

"Anyways I'm going to leave-" you walked out of the bedroom without saying a word seeing some breakfast on the table ignoring it. When you got out you realised you had his sweatshirt on. Instead of giving it back you wanted to burn it.

In your late highschool years your boyfriend was your roommates close friend Jean. Since you hung out with Armin a lot they both somehow became friends. You trusted admin with your life at the time. You would even die for him.

It all changed though. You wanted to send Jean somthing.  
Not that he asked or anything, you just felt like the two of you were fading away. You had asked Armin if he could go into your account and choose one. As if it wasn't a bad idea as it is already.

You took the one he choose and sent it to Jean. A few weeks later they got out and you assumed Armin did it. Not thinking that it wouldn't be him. In the end, you broke off the friendship due too "Trust issues" and a day later Jean broke up with you. 

Later on you befriended a Girl named Mikasa and told her all about it. She said that Armin wouldnt do such a thing and you deserved not having him around anymore. You didnt belive her and Still thought it was him not knowing you looked stupid.

You found your way home and Sahsa greeted you with a hug "Oh hey Y/n sorry I didnt call. Armin said that he could take you home." You got a little pissed and Ignored her "Is something wrong y/n?" You jumped onto your bed pushing your head into your pillow trying trying to forget last night ever happened.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided it was best to tell Sasha about your past friendship. She had given you some nice advice. Although you heard most of it from Mikasa you decided you were being stubborn and Agreed to go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dearest Apologies for not writing. I've noticed some people have seen this fic so I'll work on it more:).Also if you have any fan fic ideas tell me <3 pps: the next chapter is were it gets a little juicy so yeah. Sorry for the mistakes

Sasha Stayed quiet and Walked out leaving some eggs on the table for you to eat. You couldn't deal with Armin after all that happened he still Tried to care for you. It kind of made you doubt that he ever did such a thing back in highschool.But you didnt want to loose your dignity.

Suddenly you heard a knock at your door. You ignored it thinking it was sasha. You knew that Ignoring you almost bestfriend was bad but you didnt want to talk to anyone. "Y/N can we talk please?" it was Armin. You got up to go tell him to leave.You opened the door to see him holding a flower with his other hand behind his head."Hey y/n Um I dont really want to seem obsessed or anything I just came to see you." he said with a smile.

"Okay what is it?" You looked him directly in the eye",Well was hoping that you could one forgive me." you wondered if he actually did it or not. If he did you would feel bad because he went all these years with your hatred"Im sorry I really dont want too..," you slowly turned to close your door Until he stopped you."Y/n...please. we were so close but now we dont even talk to each other."

There were two things doing through your head at the moment . One that you could have been wrong . and two how the hell he found out where you lived."Armin I think you should-" He interrupted you with a kiss. It wasnt lustful but it was passionate. 

You were the first too pull away."Armin just because we did somthing last night dosent mean you can do that." You saw the shiny orbs in his eyes fade away. "Y/N this really isnt fair." you looked with confusion "What do you mean?" He sighed "Y/N I've been trying to get your forgiveness but all you want to do is be a bitch towards me." 

'Guilt trip?' Was the first thing that came to mind"Armin you should go.." "Tchh.." he walked away dropping the flower. You closed the door behind you and went for a nap.

You awoke from your nap to your roomate barging into the dorms "Y/N WAKE UPPP" she ran shaking you off your bed."Hmm? oh yes Sash?" you mumbled "Well Erens having one last party tonight please comee" she said with puppy dog eyes. you shook your head no "b-b-but whyyy I'll need you there.." you thought about it for a moment but you really just wanted to stay home."Sash I really cant but I'll pick you up okay?" a huge smile grew onto her face "okay works for me! I need a new outfit though can we go too the mall then?

You both never really had any girl time so why not. "Sure why not" you got up to take a shower realizing you slept in Armins t-shirt 'tch.. I hate em' you also wondered if you should tell sasha about the "incident" you trusted her in all. Even with minor trust issues you felt you shouldn't keep secrets from her.

"Hey Sasha can I tell you something?" Sasha turned with the bags in her hand "Oh yes Y/n?" You didnt want to be akward so you just fessed up and told her the whole story. "Damn y/n but armin isnt like that" you hesitated for a bit in your thoughts which multiple came rushing in like 'Shes just like mikasa' and 'she could also be right'. "But y/n it's okay though. I somewhat- understand where you are coming from. and kinda dont. Like on one hand Jean could have done it because he was really immature then and set the whole thing up. Or Armin did it and Jean got jealous.. Anyways just live a little befriend him agian or somthing" She said smiling .

"Damn Sash you like a wise woman now." you smiled while walking out the Large building. "Your still picking my up right?" you nodded as you headed into your car.

You walked in holding almost half of Sasha's shopping bags with atleast one to yourself. You seriously didn't feel like partying tonight, especially today being a Sunday. As the door opened Sasha ran into the bathroom taking her shirt off. You placed her bags down and plopped onto your bed taking your phone out. Scrolling through instagram you see your friends partying and hanging out. Within a few seconds you get tagged in a pic. You didnt really feel anxious because you always do. 

You looked at the caption saying 'Remeber this lol'. It was a picture with You Eren Mikasa and Armin a few years back. You noticed Armin was staring at you as always. It somehow warmed your heart a little. You didnt really like the feeling and just ignored it."Y/n are you sure you dont want to come?" Sasha bardged out of the bathroom pining up her hair."You know I will go but I'm not going to drink anything." Sasha jumped with joy continuing her hair.

You both had walked back to the car agian for the next car ride to Erens party. As you both reached you saw Connie at the front door "Sasha I'm just curious, but are you and Connie like a thing?" she shook her head no, "I dont think so.." You both walked in seeing the same people as before. Before you could atleast get a soda or somthing Connie yelled out"ARIGHT WHOSE READY FOR A ROUND TWO?!" the crowd shouted. The three of you went to the bar area seeing Levi cleaning the counters. 

"Hey hey hey dont mess up this shit. I worked to hard to clean it" You laughed at his "joke" "Levi can I just get a Coke please ?" You smiled Politely. He turned to get your drink while Connie and Sasha were obviously flirting with each other. The crowd grew agian as a tall semi tall figure walked in. "Just in time Ayeo Armin!" Connie shouted. You flinches because what the fuck..."Connie shut the fuck up man. Ir atleast cover your god damn mouth" You Turned seeing Armin walk your way with a now red hoodie. "What's up guys" he went towards Connie to dab him up. "I didn't know you two were friends." you said with a smirk. "Oh yeah we are best buds what the fuck are you in y/n" Connie laughed it off with no one else laughing. "Anyway I'm gonna go later baldy" Armin smacked Connie's head and walked away. "Wait y/n did you mean that Armin?" Sasha said stuffing her face with chicken wings.

"Yeah that one." You said leaning onto the counter. "Here take this" Levi passed you your drink with ease. "Thanks Shorty" You said smiling deviously. "tch.." was all that came out of his mouth as he turned away assisting the next. You felt the need to use the restroom so you went to restore that urge. You walked to the bathroom seeing the lights on. You thought it was normal and walked in. You opened the door seeing Armins pale body standing in front of the toilet. 

"God fucking- Armin lock the damn door!" You yelled locking it. You walked away looking for he nearest bathroom. You came out seeing Jean with Sasha having a conversation."Hey y/n commere" Sasha pulled your arm causing you to sit down. "Okay Jean now tell her before I smack you." You chuckled hearing her be assertive. "Yeah sorry Y/n" He stated Putting his hand behind his head"Sorry for what?" you had gotten confused "Sorry for I dont know ruining your life somehow." You didnt catch on at first but what came out was a big 'O' .

You smiled at Sasha for trying." I give you an A for Effort." "Okay okay anyway I was waiting for you to come everyone is going the the basement agian." You agreed and walked with her. By the time you got down there Connie was already down. The game was still going. You didnt want to play having a repeat of the incident form yesterday. You sat down next to Connie and Sasha getting the hint you were a 'Third wheel' You took out your phone and earbuds listening to 'Normal girl' by SZA. While the game was going on you saw Armin coming next to you. "Hey Y/n" he smiled holding 2 beers. Assuming one was for you. "um hey Armin" You took your headphones out.

"Y/n how was your day been?" He said sitting down passing you a beer. You took it but really didnt want to start a conversation. You just came for Sasha. "Its been fine you?" He hesitated."It was good I guess I wouldnt say it was the best though" You thought for a moment. Since you didnt have a large trust built towards him you wondered If he was really guilty tripping you. "A-anyways y/n I know you arent a large fond of me because of the past but I was hoping we could be friends agian?" He smiled agian.

"Yeah sure why not." You took a large hug of the bottled beer. Other than that conversation it was pretty akward. You both didnt say anything really maybe a laugh cam out here and there but that was it. You turned on your phone to change the song. "Armin what's your Insta?" You turned towards him. "I dont have one." he looked away" Oh then your number?" He took out is phone as you two exchanged numbers.

"That's it right there y/n you already have it" "Oh shit sorry" You laughed awkwardly while standing up. In that case you were ready to leave and headed to find Sasha. You saw her making out with Connie but didnt want to interrupt. You did anyway though. "Let's go Sasha we can do that tomorrow." You heard her whine as you dragged her out into the car. 

You went into the Drivers seat to start the car as she went into the passenger. "Y/n I saw you talking to Armin, are you guys cool now?" She stated putting in her seatbelt. "Um yeah I guess but I'm not going to let my guard down. I'm just doing it because you said too." Sasha felt happy as if she only heard the last bit."I'm so proud of you."


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Armin is a little oc. I JUST AHHHH

The birds were chirping with the sound of the fan. "Aww shit" you fell of your bed trying to reach your phone. It had been a few days since your last encounter with Armin. Infact you havnt heard from him since. You took up your phone noticing 2 misscalls from your mother, and a few texts telling you to call her back.

"Hello?" Your voice was still sleepy which bc caused your mother to worry."Y/N WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" you cursed under your breath going towards your drawers getting your clothes. "Yes yes I know I know" your mother always wanted the best for you to be honest. She could over due herself but it didnt matter because it was your mother who gives a damn. 

"Anyway y/n are you coming over on saturday? Marie really missed you." Marie was your younger sister who looked up to you. You didnt want her too but she had a mind of her own."Oh um sure why not but is that all I have to go." within that second you heard keys rattling at the door frame.

"Y/n I'll go but I love you." "Yeah love you too mom" You hung up as Sasha opened your door. "Oh hey y/n I brought breakfast" sahsa smiled and placed it on the table. You said thank you finding your way to shower before your classes started. 

After gettin ready and finishing your breakfast, you stood behind Sasha as she walked out of the dorm. You had on just a regular outfit on because it was just one class you had. Now that you think about it Armin might have been in that class too.

"Y/n what's up?" You turned to see Armin with his hair down still dripping from what you could tell a shower, and as always he had another colored hoodie on."Oh hey Armin you need somthing." Your phone buzzed leading you to open it up seeing your mother send a picture of Marie. A smile grew apon your face and Armin got curious. "Not really but what's that?" "Oh just my sister" an 'oh' was all that came out of his mouth. "I havnt seen her in a while what's she up to?" "Oh nothing much it dosent matter really." 

You both saw Jean pass buy giving you a somewhat dirty look. "Hey Armin remember what happened a in highschool?" He put his hand on his chin thinking wise trying to figure out what you were talking about."Oh yeah that what about it?"  
You both walked into the classroom. "Nothing nevermind." you smiled and walked up towards a seat in the back.

Armin followed behind you and placed his bag onto the table. "Helloo my favorite people." The professor said with a smile, as she fixed her point tail and placed her glasses apon her face."No response eh?" The class scattered with laughter. "Anyways you may have done this in highschool but today we are going to dissect a frog. So please if you wish find a partner or two while I get everything ready." She smiled while getting her papers together."Hey Armin-" "Yeah sure why not." Armin's face grew a smirk while he was putting gloves on. "No need to get cocky" you chuckled "You havnt seennothing yet." You both got your materials and continued working. It was really hard focusing because he kept distracting you. "Aw damn" the bell had rung which cause alot of people to pack up. "Hey y/n how about we stay and finish?""Um yeah sure" Armin nodded as everyone in the class left. "Hey you two dont stay to long okay and dont make any messes" The professor winked at the both of you.

"Awww shit." You turned and saw his finger start to bleed."I'll be right back,dont move alright?"As Armin walked out the classroom his phone started to buzz. You were nosey so you decided to open it. There was a text message with the name'Princess' at the top. You pressed on it which opened right away. He should be more careful in your opinion.

"When are you going to call me back?" you whispered under your breath. You didnt think much of it but it didnt stop your from scrolling up. You saw a bunch of sexing, flirting, and a large amount of weird shit."Y/n? are you still there?" You quickly put the phone into your pocket as Armin walked in with bandages on his finger.

"Oh nothing, you alright?" He nodded his head as he put on a new pair of gloves and got back to work."You were looking through my phone werent you?" You heart dropped as he finished that sentence."Well aren't you going to answer?", you guled as you put on your big girl panties."not necessarily no." You tried to crack a smile.

Armin pushed the dead frog aside as he swiftly moved onto of you. You turned around to his face inches apart from you. "So you went through my phone?" His eyes examined your body."A-Armin it's not a big deal-" He chuckled with made tour insides twirl. "Y/nn.. you dont have a reason too. We aren't dating or anything you know. Just because I fingered you at a party didnt really mean anything." He grew a devilish smile." "Armin please get a grip It wasnt even that good." "mmm oh really ?" 

You nodded your head as his hand moved upwards on your thigh."Well your actions say differently" You wanted to prove you weren't getting a little turned on by him. Although he possibly has a girlfriend. Armin kissed you causing you to yelp. Before you could deepen the kiss he pulled away quickly but kept his face inches from yours. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?" You turned your head in embarrassment."Y/nnn dont do that with me kitten." He grabbed hold of your cheeks turning you towards him while giving you pouty eyes."Armin your fucking weird." He cursed under his breath watching you eye him. "Well I'm not the one getting aroused here now am I?" he moved your hands towards your womanhood rubbing it through the fabric. "Well are you just going to sit there and act hopeless?" He raised an eyebrow as you slowly gathered all your pride.

"I'm not hopeless." You rolled your eyes as he backed away. "So you got me aroused just to stop?" He smirked"Not necessarily." He fixed his pants which caused a little fear in you."So your going to rape me?" he chuckled"No no I wont. But I do want you to do somthing for me." You stared him down knowing what he was going to say.

"Kneel down." You did as told not wanting to start a problem."Chop chop I dont have all say." He laughed. You got up wrapping your hand around his neck."Oh your getting a little cocky Armin. Just because of what happened at the party dosent mean you get to push me around." 

"But you want to dont you?" You didnt deny it. Infact you kneeled down starting to unbuckle his pants. "Your so hopeless y/n" he cupped up your face and kissed you."Now get to it." You pulled his pants to see his erected cock right infront of you. It caused you to gulp."Can you not handle it y/n?" You stared into his eyes with anger."Shut up before I bite it." You took it with both hands and kissed your way down. 

When you finished you cupped his balls and kissed them.Knowing you did that, it would mean that hes was going to have the best he ever had."Y/n I'm not getting any older here." You started at the tip licking it as you went and shoved it into your mouth. You did a bunch of motions like putting it in your mouth and then kissing the tip. 

You started using spit which cause a few grunts here and there. You used your hand moving his cock up and down and you started sucking on his balls. "F-Fuck y/n." You went back up and started mouthing his cock agian into your mouth. 

You sucked in your cheeks as a vacuum motion while moving up and down."Y-Y/n y-your doing a great job my love." You felt him twitch in your mouth signing he was about to cum. After a few strokes your mouth filled with his semen. You swallowed opening your mouth showing that you ate it all.He bent down and whispered In your ear "Your not so hopeless after all."

Within a few seconds Armins phone rung. "So you had my phone the whole time?" He took it out and stood up as he answered it. He gave you a look as if it was somthing you should worry about."Hellooo princess~.......Mmmmm......Of course.....I miss you more.....Alright bye~." You got up getting your bag as you wanted to leave the room." Aw kitten where are you going?" He whined. "Away from you." You smiled and walked off.


	4. IV

After yesterday a bunch of thoughts went through you. You kept thinking how if things go the way they’re going now, Armin would end up as your fuck buddy Deep down you didn't want that. Even though your friends and you were messing around with guys, you kind of hated it. Not the fact that you were messing with guys but the fact that he was your friend.

Your phone had rung. “Hello?” “Y/n it's Armin, sorry about yesterday.” “What happened yesterday?” you started to smirk deciding to tease him. “You know what happened Y/n just, I don't know what got over me. I’m deeply sorry. But I have something to ask.” “Yes what is it.” you got up from your bed and sat near your desk. “Could you act like it didn't happen for me, please?” your eyes kit with confusion. “What- why?” “Just, please? I have to go-” He hung up leaving you confused with high suspicion. 

“Y/n??” You heard your roommate's tired voice as she awoke. “Oh hey Sash, what's up?” She rued her eyes as she got up to stretch. “Nothing really.” you nodded your head as she walked toward the bathroom. You took up your phone quickly texting Armin. You were confused like really. 

Today you had a day off from school. To you it sounds pretty boring, there would probably be another party which you would probably end up going to. You wanted time to yourself. It's been a while since the last time you prettied up.

Now that you think about it, it would seem nice to visit your family. Maybe, maybe not. "Y/n I have an idea for tonight." Sasha walked out smirking holding her phone in her hand. "What is it Sash?" Sasha jumped onto your bed giggling with excitement. "How about we go on a double date you know? it would be fun." "Well, I don't know. Who would I go with?" Sasha put her hand onto her chin.

"Well there is like Armin but it doesn't seem like you two are together. So how about Jean? No. You wouldn't like that would you?" Sasha said which caused you to giggle. "I wouldn't mind it doesn't seem too bad." Sasha quickly started typing on her phone. 

"What are you doing?" You looked up trying to get a glimpse of what she was doing, just for her to move backward. "Damn it" she whispered under her breath. "Sasha what is it?" "It's nothing, and we are all going to this restaurant okay." Sasha sent a link for which place the four of you would be going.

"Well, Y/n you know how we rarely hang out right?" You nodded your head telling her to continue. "Would you want to meet my family today? My family is also doing something today, you could also meet my sister?" Sasha continued to type on her phone consistently."Wait you have a sister? That's crazy me too could I bring her?" 

"Oh yeah that sounds fun they live the kind of far so we should bring our outfits for tonight. " You nodded your head walking towards your drawer. "Weird question but, who were you talking to earlier? It seemed interesting." Sasha started smirking while raising her eyebrows making you laugh. "Oh don't worry about it, not a big deal anyway." You wiped your tears while messing up your drawer.

You came back from freshening yourself up, packing a bag with your outfit. Forgoing to Sashas you choose something casual, For the dinner with Connie and Jean, you choose a platted unbuttoned button-up, a crop top underneath with regular jeans.

You weren't going there to please anyone so you kept it simple. 

You called your mom making sure Marie could start getting ready. You both finished getting ready and walked out to the car. You stopped for a snack since the drive was going to be a while. During the ride, you sang your hearts away.

"Woah is this your house y/n?" You watched as Sasha started checking out your house. "I mean yeah it's not that much." You got out of the car telling Sasha she should come too.

You ringed the doorbell hoping someone would open the door. You heard a few bustling around until someone finally came. "Y/n!! Oh, how have you been dear." You started feeling embarrassed as your mother hugged you, oh how you missed it. 

"H-hey mom, anyway this is my friend Sasha. Sasha this is my mother." Sasha went in for a handshake as your mother Hugged her up causing her to blush. "Oh sorry about that MARIEEEE!!" Your mother turned to call for your younger sister. 

"Oh hey, Y/n who's this?" "My friend, anyway we have to hurry. Are you ready?" Marie shook her head walking down the walkway towards your car. The three of you got in getting ready to drive to Sasha's house.

"Well, this is awkward." You turned to laugh at your sister for breaking the silence. Again the car ride was fun. The singing and dancing, later on, a few deep conversations which you enjoyed it. 

When you reached Sasha's the neighborhood looked nice actually. Her parents and sister were sweet and kind. You enjoyed the get-together and your sister seemed to like it too. When it was finally time to go you both changed and went to drop your sister off.

She seemed to enjoy herself just as you did.

When you pulled up at the restaurant you didn't see anyone. When you looked closer you saw Sasha's bald friend, standing next to Jean. If you were to be honest, you felt nervous only because he was your ex most of all. 

When the two of you walked up Connie greeted Sasha with a hug. Jean went in for one but you just backed away. Although he did smell nice, and his outfit was well put together surprisingly. He wore a white button-up with regular pants. 

"Well I got the table, you guys ready?" Connie looked your way as you and Jean nodded your head. When you walked in the sound of plates clattering and don't voices filled the room with a hint of classical music. "I must have dressed down for this." You chuckled while rubbing your head. "It's fine y/n, you still look nice," Jean said with a hint of rose on his face. 

You now knew it wasn't going to be as bad as you thought. You all sat down and ordered your drinks. You started with the night with plain water. "Well, how was your parent's house Sahsa?" You moved your ears toward the conversation that was forming.

"It was awesome, to be honest. They also met Y/n's sister!" All eyes went on you except for Jean. "You just found out about that?" Jean smirked making you wonder how he knew.

"How come he found out before me." Sasha pouted causing you to giggle. "Well hello, there agian are you four ready to order something to eat?" Sasha quickly nodded telling the waitress what she wanted. After everyone went you ordered a burger with fries.

You all discussed embarrassing stories, and how you all disliked one of your teachers. "Hell yeah man she's the worst." "I just think you're making it deeper than it already is. She is just an excited teacher Jean." You laughed watching him get flustered agian.

"Jean what's going on with you mister your all pink and stuff," Connie smirked with provoked his target just how he pleased. "Oh shut up Connie that's why you're bald." You and Sasha listened as the boys continued to bicker on and on.

"Here you all go your main courses." The waitress handed you all your food. You watched as the two boys Rubbed their hands together saying "Aww man this looks like it's going to be awesome." 

Sasha and you laughed while she showed you a picture from her childhood. You took a huge out of your burger, the flavor caused your eyes or widen with the awesome flavor on your taste buds.

While you weren't looking Jean saw a familiar face walking your way, It was Armin and Anne. "Hey, Y/n is it that good?" You nodded your head quickly taking another bite. "You wanna try?" Jean nodded before taking a bite into your burger. 

You smiled and he smiled back which made your heart warm. You heard someone cursing under their breath while walking away. "Well that was great, we should come here agian." Everyone Agreed before the waitress came with the bill.

When you all walked out the breeze quickly hit your skin causing you to shiver. "Hey y/n I'm gonna go with Connie alright?" "Oh alright, are you staying the night tho?" "Yeah if that's alright." "I'm not your mom it's fine sash." You chuckled.

"Well, I'd hate to be the third wheel so Y/n could I ride with you?" You hesitated to catch your thoughts. "I mean sure why not." You smiled. 

"Y/n your probably tired, let me drive." You hesitated to ask yourself why he was acting so nice. It made you wonder if he wanted something. You said yes opening the car and handing him the key. He looked around like he was surprised. "Wow, It's really clean in here." "Why wouldn't it be?" You smirked while buckling up.

Today was a pretty long day so you fell asleep while in the car. Jean had asked you a question and quickly turned to notice you were asleep. He left you alone and continued to drive.

"Y/n, Y/n wake up." You quickly opened your eyes looking around your surroundings seeing nothing you recalled passing before. "Where are we?" "We're at my dorm. The doors locked so I don't know what to do."

You mouthed an 'O' getting up to focus your eyes. "I already texted Connie, he won't answer." You sighed. "Then you could just spend the night with me. No harm in that right?" He nodded fixing himself back into his seat.

Since you had already gotten your sleep the whole ride was you looking outside of the window. When you arrived you grabbed your bag and extra garbage from the long drive and went to open the door. 

"Wow, you are surprisingly much cleaner from how you used to keep your room." Jean walked around noticing almost every detail. "Well if your spending the night you could sleep on the floor I guess. He nodded while you went into the bathroom to change. 

When you walked out Jean was already fast asleep with a blanket from your bed covering himself. You smiled going to get a new one.

" So your awake eh?" You heard Jean laughing underneath his breath. "Oh sorry aha." You flopped on your bed wrapping yourself in a burrito. You heard Jean move his body over and over making you worry if the floor was uncomfortable. 

"Jean you okay?" "Mhm just fine." "Oh okay." You continued to hear the movement making you laugh a little. "If you want you can sleep up here." Jean stopped moving and responded. " It's okay I already stepped over your boundaries." 

You chuckled at the sound of that. "It's fine, I insist." Jean got up also wrapped in a blanket and stared at you. "What is it?" "O-oh nothing." Jean walked to the other side of your bed. 

"I'm sorry Y/n.." You turned facing him. "About what Jean?" "Well about what happened a few years ago. I should have known you weren't the type of person to talk to other guys you know?" You knit your eyes with confusion then caught onto what he was going on about.

"I didn't do anything really, But I still don't know who sent them to everyone." Your eyes started to flutter with a sign of being tired. "Well you tired and I don't want to ruin your night. I just wanted to tell you It wasn't me. And I'm speaking truthfully.

" It's fine, it's the past anyway so what does it matter." You quickly fell asleep after finishing your sentence. Jean had whispered the words, "I still love you y/n." While watching you sleep gracefully.


	5. V

The birds started to chirp. You heard a camera click. The two of you got up. Quickly noticing what was going on. You jumped out of your bed. 

"Hahaahahahaha look at the two of you like an angry married couple." Connie laughed at the two of you. "You guys are so cute together!!" You rolled your eyes placing your covers over the floor.

"Oh don't worry we won't share that with the general public." The two stood inground of you laughing looking at the picture. 

"Anyway, Y/n your phones been blowing up all day." You quickly picked it up seeing 2 miss calls. "You over exaggerating there are only two." You rolled your eyes.

You opened up your phone seeing the miss calls were from Armin. "Hey, guys I'm gonna make a call to be right back." 

You walked outside dialing his number hoping for an answer. 

'Y/n what were you doing.' You wondered who he was talking to as if he owned You. 'It's not your business, we aren't dating now are we?

'Tch' whatever y/n but can you meet me at the Library in a few.' You hesitated a little, was it the correct thing to do? Maybe something else weird would happen. 'Sure but I'm not going alone.' 

'Alright just, please anyway I have to go.' He then hung up. You walked back in watching the three kids sit and talk on the couch. "Am I missing something?" You turned around sarcastically. 

"No, but maybe-" Jean quickly hit Sasha before she could finish "Shut up Sash." 

"Well, I have to change." The two boys stared at each other giggling. "Get out please." They got up shaking their head while exciting. 

"Y/n was it Armin?" Sasha asked as you shook your head. "Dang Y/n got two boys chasing after her who will win, my bets on Jean he's perfect for you, minus your past." 

You thought about what she said and honestly being with Jean didn't sound bad, it was better than messing around with your childhood "friend." 

❧

You walked up with Sasha into the Library to see Armin wearing glasses reading a book. "I did not know you read books" He quickly looked up placing it down. 

"You didn't ditch me I'm honored." You rolled your eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever, but what was It you needed to tell me." He pulled out both chairs for the two of you to sit, you smiled and sat down. 

"Well, I wanted your forgiveness." You and Sasha stared at each other confused. "Forgiveness? For what." He sighed." I felt the need to man up in this situation and tell you- that um" 

He looked around the room, you assumed he was embarrassed. "Y/n would you like to go on a date with me?" 

A confused weirded-out look grew on your face. "Why would I do that Armin." Sasha nudged you whispering something in your ear. A hidden smirk gree on your face.

"It's okay if you say no I'm not desperate." He rolled his eyes putting his face back into the book.

You sighed. "Well, what do you have in mind." A smile grew on his face. "A surprise y/n"

You questioned yourself if you were one up for a challenge.

"Sure then." He closed his book. "I'll pick you up okay?" You nodded your head standing up with Sasha. 

You walked out of the library in silence. "Are you sure you're ready for that, I mean you have Jean." You stooped your tracks thinking back on the whole situation.

"It's nothing big, we are just hanging out." Sasha's face grew mischievous. "And what happened the last time you two " hung out" 

"Well don't worry about that I have the whole thing under control.

❧

While you were home you felt bored, wanting to do something you took out a few things to make something.

While you were mixing the dry ingredients Sasha barged into the room. " Y/n you know what Jean just told me?" 

"No, what happened?" She sat down in front of you watching you mix everything. "So apparently Armin was at the restaurant last night, and he wasn't alone." 

"And I should care why." You mixed the wet ingredients into the dry why she continued rambling. 

"What if something happened you know, this is all just so suspicious." You dipped your hand into the bowl not replying to her. 

"Y/nnnn, don't be like this. Plus I want to know who you are going to end up with." She did puppy dog eyes staring into yours. It was as if she was a witch doing her magic.

"Well I don't know, everything happened so suddenly. It's been like 2 weeks Sash." She rolled her eyes dipping her finger in the batter. 

"Add chocolate chunks and stuff, it would make it three times better." You nodded your head grabbing some from the fridge.

When you were done you placed them on a sheet and into the oven. The smell started filling up the room. While they were in there you decided to shower. "Oh, and Y/n wear something nice you know, to show off your hips and stuff." 

Sasha jumped onto the couch with the remote while changing the channels. 

❧

When you walked out Sasha was gone apparently. You went into your clothes looking for something nice enough to leave the house in. In a few seconds, a knock hit the door. 

"I'm coming hold In!" You covered yourself in a Robe and quickly ran to the door. When you opened it you saw Armin looking well dressed and a few flowers in his hand. 

"Oh hey Y/n, are you ready?" "No, not yet." The sudden smell of Fire went into both of your noses. "Oh shit." You ran into the kitchen fanning the smoke out with a towel.

"Y-Y/n is everything okay or?" He peeped through the door watching your body run around trying to get rid of everything, and taking the cookies out."

Just when it all went normal, the smoke detector went off. You cussed under your breath trying to grab a chair. Jumping on it trying to fan the smoke in front of it. 

Suddenly when you jumped you didn't land on the chair, you landed on the floor. Armin noticed and quickly ran in placing everything on the coffee table. 

"Y/n are you okay?" Armin tried holding in his laughter. "Oh shut up and help me." Armin help you get up the suddenly became a blushing mess, with you not noticing why he fixed your robe back up from your chest exposing him.

"It's not that I haven't seen you naked, it's just the time place, and the doors open." He smiled with you rolling your eyes, then went to fan the smoke detector.

You finally caught your strength to stand up with him standing inches from you. He looked down placing a kiss on your forehead. "Why the hell did you do that Armin." 

"Why not, your cute when you are stressed." He chuckled. He took a bite out of the burnt cookies and quickly spit it out into his hand.

"Y/n do you need a timer or something?" "Don't do that again now let me change, please. He continued to look at you. " like get out, what is with people and seeing me naked."

"Who else is seeing you naked?" You pushed him outside while closing the door.

When you finally got ready, You opened the door seeing Armin on his phone. He quickly turned it off and faced you. "Are you ready Y/n?" 

You nodded your head. You weren't confident in the outcome of this but it would sure be something. 

You both took a walk towards a park, it was a quiet one like when people would go on dates and other stuff.

You saw a blanket laid out on the floor in the distance with a bunch of things on top. A few birds flew towards it, you watched as Armin ran up and shooed them away. 

It made you smile and cause you to laugh a little. You both sat down on different sides, you stared at all the things he had brought and found one of your favorite childhood snacks which you were sure they stopped making them.

"I remembered you used to eat those all the time, they didn't have them anymore so I found a recipe and made them." 

It warmed your heart seeing Armin try and win you over. "Armin, is today something special?" 

He shook his head no "I just wanted to, apart from all the weird things going on between us, I know it must be a little weird for you." 

"I mean not really but are you sure that's the only thing you wanted me to come here for?" He sighed and hesitated. 

"It's okay spit it out Armin." He looked up at you stared into your eyes for a few seconds. "I can't lie to you anymore Y/n, it hurts me to lie to you, you're special to me and I don't want to ruin it but. 

He hesitated again making you impatient. "Armin…" he gulped and spit it out.

"Y/n, I was the reason your nudes got leaked in high school." You zoned out at the end of it, yes it wasn't a big deal anymore but all you really wanted was for him to admit it.

"But before you say anything, it was because I was jealous, not saying what I did was okay just I fell in love with you Y/n, I didn't want to see you with anyone else." 

"I mean it's okay but, what caused you to do it." 

"Well I thought you would have broken up with Jean or something, I didn't expect you to stop being friends with me." He said putting his head down.

You sat up and picked his head up with your hand and pecked him on the lips. "Armin it's fine, I'm over it."


	6. Authors note //

Hello there, this is for the people who enjoy reading this fanfic so far.

-I am going to be Rewriting it, same concept, different scenario, same characters, same theme.   
-The only problem is that I don't post very often so therefor, I want you all to enjoy it while it lasts.  
Dearest apologies. 

Psa: You also do not have to, my Tumblr is kurasbby if you want updates or whatever. Anyway have a good day/night


End file.
